Freshmen Tamers
by KaConquest
Summary: DISCONTINUED UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE! It's 1 year since DReaper & the Tamers are gonna have to face their toughest challenge yet... HIGHSCHOOL! Rated PG for swearing. Ryuki, Jerato, kinda WoyWong&McCoyHenry&Alice others. Lotsa OCs.
1. A Fresh Start

[KC: Hey people! I'm crazy about Ryukis so I'm going to attempt my own.  
  
Alexia: Yay! A new chance to criticize! Yay, it's all you've ever wanted!  
  
KC: Right . . .  
  
Andy: Remember to RE&R (Read, Enjoy & Review) or at least R&E (Read & Enjoy) or at least R (What do you think?).  
  
Gala: KC doesn't own Digimon.  
  
Hawk: Or our parents.  
  
Nora: Yeah, Digimon belongs to Akira Toriama or whatever.  
  
Marina: And our parents belong to another author on FanFiction.Net.  
  
Dactyl: But we're not telling who. :p  
  
Lex: However, KC owns us (Alexia, Andy, Gala, Hawk, Nora, Marina, Dactyl, & Lex), our grandparents (if you ever find out who they are) and her OC's (Tasha Bellswick, Zena Hira, Karen Mariina, Jeni Li and a few not mentioned in this chapter).  
  
KC: Thank you ladies.]  
  
KEY:  
  
[Author Notes] // Thoughts // "Words"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter One  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A girl walked through the crowded hallway on the hunt for something. She had waist long burgundy hair that was kept out of her face by a green headband. Her gold-yellow eyes, nervously watched the much older students pass her. She wore a green, button down, long-sleeved shirt, with a khaki knee-length skirt, and brown ankle-boots. Her name was Jeri Katou.  
  
Jeri walked down the hall searching for her locker. [Jeri's thoughts] //Let's see . . .124 . . .126 . . .128 . . . there it is 130! // She slid her key into the lock and cautiously opened the door. No matter how careful she was . . . all her books came tumbling out and slid onto the floor. //Shit! // [OMG did Jeri just swear?!] She knelt down and started picking up her books. Just then a group of girls walked up to her and carelessly kicked her books, scattering them around the hall.  
  
"Hey!" Jeri yelled, "That's not very nice." The girls just laughed and kept walking. "You should help me pick this up." She called after them, but it was too late. They had already turned the corner, not even giving her a second glance.  
  
"Don't waste your breath. They wouldn't know how to be nice if their lives depended on it." Came a friendly voice from behind her. She turned quickly and saw a girl about her age. She was a little bit taller then Jeri. She had a fair complexion with orange, chin-length, hair and merry, bright- green, eyes. She was wearing a khaki, cut-at-the-calves, skirt, with brown slides and a dark-green, no-sleeve, turtleneck. In her hand were the books that those girls had kicked across the hall.  
  
"Thanks," Jeri said as she took her books and put them in her backpack, "umm.I'm new here, so thanks for letting me know who to steer clear of. I'm Jeri. Jeri Katou." She held out her hand and smiled brightly.  
  
"Tasha Bellswick. Nice ta meetcha." replied the girl as she shook Jeri's outstretched hand, "Believe it or not, I'm new too. I just know from experience not to mess with club PRISS."  
  
"Club PRISS? What's that?"  
  
"It's a club for prissy cheerleaders. The sign-up sheet is: if your invited to one of their leader's slumber parties and you except it."  
  
"But, why club PRISS? Why not 'Club you wanna be mean to the newbies? Come and Join!'?"  
  
"P.R.I.S.S. stands for: (Pathetic attempts to be) (Ryo Akiyama's,) (Ignorant at being) (Secret,) (Stalkers). At least, that's what I call it. It's for the girls who don't make it loving Ryo from backstage. Noooo, they have to jump onstage and ruin the show."  
  
" You know Ryo?"  
  
"Yeah we went to school together. Still do." Tasha watched someone behind Jeri before saying: "Speak o' the devil" [Hmm . . . Tasha just called Ryo the devil . . .]  
  
"Hello ladies." Greeted another friendly voice from behind Jeri. Once again, Jeri turned and was met by a person taller then her. Only this time it was a guy. He had slightly tousled, dirt-brown hair with a pair of playful, sky-blue, eyes. He wore a pair of baggy, khaki pants with dark- brown shoes, and a red turtleneck. The light colors gave a bit of an accent to his slight tan.  
  
" Ryo? You go to this school?" asked Jeri.  
  
"Yeah. It is the public high school, right? Or am I in the wrong place?" Ryo replied.  
  
"Nope, you're in the right place." Came yet another friendly voice from behind Jeri. Jeri turned and was met by another boy. He wasn't much taller then Jeri. He had mahogany-brown hair, which seemed to stick up in several directions. His face was lit with a bright smile and gleeful burgundy-red eyes. He was wearing a pair of blue jeans with light-blue sneakers and a blue T-shirt that had a yellow logo on it. After some time Jeri realized that the logo looked like the digimon off the 'Blue Card'. Jeri smiled.  
  
"Hey Jeri." Greeted Takato, sliding his arm around her shoulders, making Jeri blush. "How have you been?"  
  
"Ok, I guess. You?"  
  
"Well, could be better. Who's your friend?" he asked indicating Tasha.  
  
"Tasha Bellswick" Tasha said holding out her hand.  
  
" Takato Matsuki" replied Takato shaking her hand. "Hey, has anyone seen Kazu and Kenta I have first period with them and they weren't here yesterday."  
  
As if on cue, 2 boys came walking down the hall. Kazu and Kenta.  
  
The first had light-brown hair that appeared to flare up in a bit of a flame, with eyes that were cadet-blue. He wore blue cargo pants, with black sneakers and a black long-sleeved shirt. He also had on a long gold chain with a cross.  
  
The other had dark-green/blue hair with onyx colored eyes. His complexion was quite pale. He wore a pair of khaki pants with brown shoes, and an orange long-sleeved shirt. He also wore large circular glasses.  
  
The 2 boys were arguing about . . . something.  
  
"I don't care if you won that last game. I'm still better then you!" shouted Kazu.  
  
"Nuh-uh! This is the 58th time I've won! You've only beaten me 57 times! Face it, I'm the new champ!" retaliated Kenta.  
  
"Excuse me?" Ryo butted in. "I thought in your eyes I'd always be the champ."  
  
"Yeah, you're right. You'll always be champ." Replied Kazu adoringly.  
  
"Unless Rika beats you, Ryo." Kenta replied, looking somewhat nervous.  
  
"And someday, I will." This voice wasn't as friendly as the others; however, it still came from behind Jeri. She turned, and this time, was met by a girl. She was a tad bit taller then Jeri. Her complexion was fair. She had auburn colored hair that fell passed her shoulders but was pulled back into a ponytail (so you can't tell it's past her shoulders). Her face adorned a pair of lavender eyes and a challenging smirk. She wore blue jeans with brown ankle-boots. Her shirt was a dark red peasant-top. She folded her arms across her chest. Something red was tucked in her hand, as though she were trying to hide it. [3 guesses what that was] Ryo grinned.  
  
"Hello, pumpkin! Still have it, I see." Ryo said, still grinning at her. Rika turned away from him, with a slight blush, and then noticed Tasha.  
  
"No way! Tasha Bellswick!?!" cried Rika, "I haven't seen you in, like, forever. How ya been?"  
  
"Rika," Tasha said, seemingly disappointed, "Rika, Rika, Rika. If you had ever answered the phone over the summer you would know the answer to that."  
  
"My phone?" Rika said curiously, "Oh! I never gave you my new number, did I?"  
  
"New number? What's wrong with the one you had?"  
  
"My mom changed it after somebody started calling every day. We didn't know who they were . . . at least I don't. They were like, . . . stalking me or something." [Hmmm . . .]  
  
"That's freaky," said Kazu. "But, then again, so are you, so it kinda fits."  
  
"You are so on your way to a fat lip." Rika threatened, holding up her fist.  
  
"Whoa! Hold on there, Rika." Tasha intervened, "Remember, you have a heart condition. It's like Jeni says, no threats; just beat 'em up if they get too annoying."  
  
" Yeah, well. Jeni hasn't given me any new prescriptions. She doesn't know."  
  
"Oh, has the icy-coating finally melted?"  
  
Rika simply smirked. "You could say that. But I can still beat up Kazu."  
  
"Speaking of which," Jeri spoke up, "You guys don't know each other yet."  
  
Kazu and Kenta looked at each other and then at Tasha. And then . . .  
  
"Hey! I've seen you before! You came in 3rd at last year's digimon tournament!" They said at the . . . same . . . exact . . . time. Scary.  
  
"Yep, the Princess of the game, Tasha Bellswick, has decided to grace you with her presence." Came a voice from behind Jeri. Again. They all turned and saw a girl a tad bit taller then Rika. Which would mean, she was 2 tad bits taller then Jeri. Anyway. She had shoulder-length, dirty-blonde hair (meaning she has blonde hair with highlights of various shades of brown) and dark green eyes. She wore a pair of black knee-length high heels (which would explain her height) and a green-denim mini skirt. Her shirt was black with ¾ length sleeves and had the crest of reliability stitched into the bottom right with gold thread. She smirked. "Geez, why's everyone starin' at me? Do I have a bug on my face?"  
  
"You are a bug, Zena," came the voice of a girl leaning against the lockers behind her. This girl was a tad bit shorter then Jeri. That's a first. So she's 2 tad bits shorter then Rika and 3 tad bits shorter then the other girl. My brain hurts. Moving on. She had chin length dark blue hair with highlights of a dark bluish-green. Her eyes were aquamarine and she wore small oval shaped glasses. She wore khaki pants with brown shoes and a light pink shirt with lavender sleeves. "You just have to grab attention, don't you? Just because we know Tasha . . . "  
  
" Hey!" The girl, so cleverly revealed to be Zena, said, "Tasha's cool, okay? Just because she beat you in the tournament does not mean you can dis Tasha."  
  
The other girl held up her arms in defense. "I wasn't dissin' her. I was dissin' you. And besides, everyone beat me in the tournament. I didn't even make it past the preliminaries!"  
  
"Ladies, calm down," came Tasha's voice, "People are watching you."  
  
"Right," Zena said looking around the hallway at the people who were watching the large group that they all had formed, "We'll settle this after school. I brought my deck."  
  
"You know I'd beat you. I'm on a winning streak that will forever beat yours." said the other girl.  
  
"58 to 57 is NOT a winning streak. It's a . . . one over. Yeah, a one over." said Zena. [Hmm . . .]  
  
"Whatever," the other girl turned to the group, "Tasha, who are your new friends?"  
  
"I'm Jeri Katou." said Jeri smiling brightly.  
  
"Takato Matsuki." Takato gave a slight bow.  
  
"You know me, Ryo Akiyama." he gave a nod before putting his arms up defensively. "Don't kiss me!"  
  
"Rika Nonaka." Rika also gave a nod.  
  
"Kazu Shioda at your service." said Kazu bowing with a dreamy look in his eye. [Uh-oh]  
  
"My name's Kenta Kitagwa." said Kenta a bit shyly; he had a similar dreamy look in his eye. [Double uh-oh]  
  
"Well," said Zena, "I'm Zena Hira. And this is Karen Mariina."  
  
"Hi." Karen gave a shy wave.  
  
"Hey Tasha," asked Rika, "where's Jeni?"  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
In some distant hallway there is a boy who has been on a similar hunt as Jeri's. He has dark-navy blue hair with steel-gray eyes. He wore a black long-sleeved shirt with an orange vest and black pants and shoes. That's right! He is Henry Wong.  
  
Now, Henry's on a bit of a different quest. [Henry's thoughts] //Where are they? // Caught up in his wonderful dilemma, Henry doesn't seem to notice that he has ended up in a Senior-controlled hallway. You can tell by the various signs stating: "Seniors Only" and "Freshman Beware". Ooh boy.  
  
"Hey kid!" called some ruff voice from behind him. Henry turned and was met by a very large guy with thick shoulders, muscles, hair, and, undoubtedly, a thick head. A jock.  
  
//Fuck// [He can swear too!]  
  
"You shouldn't be down this hallway." The jock said, giving Henry a bit of a push. "You're just one of them twerpy Freshman. But that's okay, just give me your money 'n' you'll be home free."  
  
"I don't have any money." Replied Henry very calmly.  
  
The jock grabbed Henry's collar and slammed him against the lockers. "Listen kid," said the jock, "I need lunch. So I need money."  
  
"Should've thought of that before you left home."  
  
The jock sorta growled and shoved Henry out of the way. He pushed him making Henry drop his books. Henry just started to pick his books back up.  
  
And then the idiot kicked him. //You've gone too far// Henry got up, so fast you couldn't see him, and punched the jerk right in the face, sending him flying to the other end of the hall. Henry watched as a few different groups of Seniors, either went to their fallen member, or gave Henry looks of all kinds. A few of them did both.  
  
"Run." Came a familiar voice from behind Henry. He turned and was met by a girl his age but a little taller. She had black hair that fell just past her shoulders with blue highlights, and navy colored eyes. She wore a pale orange, no-sleeve, turtleneck, with black pants, and a pair of black, high- heeled sandals (which explains the height difference). The girl held Henry's fallen books.  
  
"Run?" she pointed behind him at a group of jocks who were helping the other jock back to his feet. Henry's eyes widened a bit. "Ooh, run."  
  
Henry grabbed his books from the girl and dashed down the hallway. And then he realized he had recognized that girl. Yes, she was in his martial arts class. But what was her name?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Jeni Li smiled to herself. [Jeni's thoughts] //Impressive, Henry Wong. Very. I would've lost my cool as soon as that jerk touched me, but you . . . I'm gonna have to spar you sometime. // [No she's not a bad guy; she's not even a guy]  
  
Jeni tossed her bag over her shoulders and followed Henry out of the Senior's territory. She shouldn't have been there either but she had a hunch someone was bound to end up where they didn't belong. And she was right.  
  
Just as she had left the hall, the bell rang.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
[KC: How was that? Come on people I need feedback. Please review, even flame if you want!  
  
Andy: Just to explain something: This was the 2nd day of school. The 1st was a ½ day used to just hand out schedules and books. Most of the gang missed the 1st day. Okay?  
  
Gala: Please exuse the fact that this entire story seems to be written in conversation. Sorry.  
  
Nora: PRESS THE BUTTON! REVIEW! PRESS IT! PRESS IT! PRESS IT!] 


	2. New Beginnings, New Friends

**[KC: Wow! I got reviews!**

**Alexia: And lots of them, for you at least.**

**KC: Oh, be quiet.**

**Andy: Always remember to RE&R or R&E or at least R whenever you're on FanFiction.Net.**

**Gala: That really goes without saying, doesn't it? I mean, you're obviously here to read, aren't you?**

**Hawk: Unless you're here to criticize.**

**Nora: Speaking of criticize . . . aren't there _eight_ of us?**

**Marina: Oh my gosh! You're right. Who're we missing?**

**Lilly: Me, dammit! Someone do the disclaimer and then I'll do my part.**

**Dactyl: Okay. KC doesn't own Digimon. Or our parents. They belong to their respective owners.**

**Lex: However, KC _does_ own the **eight** of us, our grandparents, and all of her OCs.**

**Lilly: My turn? Okay . . .*takes out list* Thanks to:**** DigiqueenTMIM, KristiexxNguyen, okey dokey then, StarWeaver, jptrsusa1@aol.com, Tomoyo Shioda, Akino Matoumiken, red rose, AznAngel, and Anime4u2, for reviewing. I'm gonna go look in the kitchen to find something to give you guys. Tootles.**

KC: Thank you ladies.] 

KEY: 

[Authors Notes]

//Thoughts//

"Words"

#Mini Notes#[ex: Place, time, flashback, etc.]

~~Song Lyrics~~

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Beginning & Ending

~*~*~*~*~*~ Changing POVs

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Chapter Two

~*~*~*~*~*~

#Health Room#

Takato timidly stepped into his 1st period class. He searched around for the faces he could recognize. It was very different from yesterday. Considering there were about 2 people here yesterday and somewhere around 20 people here today. [So unlike reality, where everyone skips the 1st **week**.] Takato stepped further into the room ignoring the conversations between his classmates. He didn't want be nosy. He went to sit at a desk when he noticed the tables had papers on them saying who sat where. Takato sighed. [Takato's thoughts]//The teacher's strict. I can feel it in my bones. At least I think that's the feeling of strictness. It could just be from all the three-week-old bread mom forced me to have when I was grounded. //

"Yo, Takato! Over here!" shouted a well-known voice.

Takato turned and saw Kazu, Kenta, and some other kid sitting at a table on the other end of the room. Kazu was waving his hands in the air like a madman while Kenta kept saying things like 'I think he heard you' and 'You look like an idiot. Put your hands down'. While this was happening the other kid was laughing at the pure embarrassment. Poor kid. Takato made his way over to the table and saw that the kid was a boy around their age.

The boy had blondish hair [meaning its blond in one light but brown in another] and dark-green eyes that looked extraordinarily bright due to his cheerful expression. He wore a blue long-sleeve shirt, with (slightly baggy) blue jeans, and a pair of sneakers. The guy looked oddly cheerful for the 1st **official** day of school.

"Hi," said the boy, [You're gonna kill me for this] "I'm Makato Tatsuda." [Creative huh?]

"I'm Takato Matsuki. Nice to meet you, Makato." replied Takato.

"So I guess you sit here, too, huh?" said Makato, looking at the piece of paper with the seating arrangement, "That means we're still waiting for two more people."

"It'd be a miracle if they show." said Kenta.

"Yeah," Kazu interrupted, "My mom had to kick me out of bed, down the stairs, and out of the house. For **me** to go to school. Literally."

"That's b'cause you're too _lazy_ to kick yourself."

"That didn't even make sense, poi Dexter. [I forgot what Kazu used to call Kenta. Was it chumley?] You know, I think those glasses are bigger than last years'."

"No. Last years' are this years'."

"That didn't make any sense either!"

"Very simple. I'm wearing the same glasses."

"Oh."

"Uh, oh." peeped Makato.

"What 'uh, oh'?" asked Takato.

"Teachers."[Run, children! Run! MWAHAHAHA!!!]

Sure enough, a pair of teachers had entered the room. One male, one female. 

The male teacher was short and muscular. He had black eyes and was bald. He wore a pair of (tight) blue shorts, a white T-shirt, a blue sports jacket, and a baseball cap. [Against the rules!] He had both his hands on his hips and was sending viscous glares around the room.

The female teacher was about an inch taller. She had the same black eyes, but also gray hair (tied up in a bun) and a slightly hunched back. She wore a long, light purple-blue, skirt with a white button-down shirt. Her arms were crossed while her fingers tapped impatiently. She, too, was sending various looks of disgust, hatred, and revulsion around the room.

The few, who had dared look at the teachers, were now utterly silent. They were a very imposing pair. And they made it known.

                                                Gulp.

//Why did I have to be right? //

~*~*~*~*~*~

#History#

Henry slid into an empty seat by the window. He looked outside, waiting for the school day to draw on endlessly, like it always did. He was still mad at the jerk in the hall earlier. And still didn't remember who that girl was. //Why was that guy mad at me for being in that hallway? . . . I mean, it's just a hallway . . . . And _who_ was that girl? . . . . I _know_ I recognized her . . . . I think she's in my . . . . Martial Arts class, but . . .//

                                    "Penny for your thoughts."

"Huh?" Henry turned and was confronted by a pair of ice-blue eyes. He then noticed what the eyes were attached to. The girl was about his age with shoulder-length blonde hair. She wore a black, ¾ sleeve, turtleneck, a pair of blue jeans, and black ankle-boots. She was around his age and watched him with kind eyes.

                                    "I said, 'Penny for your thoughts'" the girl repeated, "You seem off in another world, or something."

                                    "I was just thinking of something that happened this morning," replied Henry.

                                    "Trouble? I hear it's like that for the 1st couple weeks. You just gotta get used to this."

"Yeah, I know. But it's gonna be weird . . . Anyway, we haven't seen you in ages. How've you been?"

                                    "I've been alright. You?"

                                    "The same. Although, Suzie and I have been giving my dad the silent treatment all summer."

                        "Still mad at him?"

"Yeah . . . although, it's kinda going away. It's like . . . I don't know, I guess I feel like we're gonna see 'em again."

                                    "I hope that feeling is right," Alice sighed, "I miss Dobermon."

                                    Henry sighed as well, "I know what you mean. I miss Terriermon."

                                    At this moment, Rika and Ryo chose to enter the room.

                                    "And in walks the happy couple," Alice mumbled.

                                    "They're not a couple," Henry paused, "Are they?"

                                    "No." answered Alice, "But I'll bet you _anything_, they will be by the end of this year."

                                    Henry looked at Ryo and Rika before turning back to Alice. "No. You'd win that bet."

                                                                        ~*~*~*~*~*~

"Why are you following me?" asked Rika, utterly annoyed with her 'extra shadow' [I have several of these, they're quite annoying.].

                                    "I'm not. It just so happens that I, too, have this history class."

                                    "Oh, great, I'm stuck with _you_ for the next 90 minutes."

                                    "Yep!" Ryo smiled at her, "isn't it just **great**?"

"Superb." She was trying to be sarcastic. Really, she was. But something in her couldn't help but actually **agree** with that statement. [Rika's thoughts]//Stuck with Ryo Akiyama, Mister Legendary Tamer. For a full **90-minute** History class. Every other day . . . Is there **no** God? . . . Or, maybe this is a good thing . . . Wait . . . _how_ could this be a _good_ thing? I hate Ryo . . . Well, . . . maybe hate's too strong of a word . . . But still . . . // Rika looked around the room trying to find someone. Anyone. At the moment she didn't care _who_ she found. Just so long as Ryo wasn't the only person she knew in that class. She needed someone to help her think straight, and she knew that Ryo was not that someone. After some time, she spotted Henry and Alice at a couple of desks by the window. She instantly went towards the two.

                                    "Hi, Rika. Long time, no see." greeted Alice.

                                    "Hey, Alice." Rika responded, "How ya been?"

                                    "Fine." Alice replied, and then turned towards Ryo, "Hey, Ryo."

                                    "Hey, Alice. Anything interesting happen over the summer?"

                                    "Nope. Hypnos is just a big bore."

                                    "Wait a sec." Henry interrupted, "You work at Hypnos now?"

"Yeah." answered Alice, "You guys didn't know that? I've been working there with my dad after they reconstructed it."

"So Hypnos is still active?" Rika questioned, "They're not gonna try to delete _every_ digimon that comes through, are they?"

                                    "Of course not. I had a partner too, remember?"

                                    "So what're they gonna do?" asked Ryo.

                                    "Probably shut down." Alice shrugged, "Nothing's happened since D-Reaper."

At this moment a young women, approximately in her early twenties, entered the room. She wasn't very tall, had red-orange chin-length hair, and emerald-green eyes. She wore a khaki skirt, a pale green sweater, and brown slides. She also had a dark-green purse-book-bag-thing. The woman looked around the room, seemingly pleased with what she saw. Whatever _that_ was. She walked from the door to her desk, only a few steps away, and put her book-bag away, after removing one of her notebooks. And then she walked to the front of the room, where she seated herself _on_ one of the desks. Not _at_. _On_.

"Hello students," she said in a sweet voice, catching the attention of the few who _hadn't_ turned to watch her, "My name is Ms. Neltsen. But you can call me Colleen [I'll be calling her this] if you want. Or Ms. N or just Ms or even ma'am. I don't mind. But if you call me by some offensive name, or 'hey you', I'll remember it. And I'll make sure you're school-year is a living Hell."

Hearing the edge in her voice sent shivers down a few students' spines. Rika just sat, immune to the threat.

"For the rest of you, I like to make History a bit fun. You have no idea how many projects are in store for you. But more on that later." Colleen opened her notebook, "First we must do role call . . ." 

[We're gonna skip this. 'Kay?]

                                                                        ~*~*~*~*~*~

                                                                        #Science#

Jeri hummed and rocked in her seat. She was sitting on the far end of the classroom. Against the wall, third seat from the front, third from the back. She sat, awaiting the arrival of the rest of her class, as well as the Science teacher. Science wasn't one of her favorite classes, but that didn't matter. She had a song stuck in her head. [Jeri's thoughts]

_//~~Now, don't just walk away~~_

_  
~~Pretending everything's ok~~  
  
_

_~~And you don't care about me~~  
  
_

_~~And I know there's just no use~~  
  
_

_~~When all your lies become your truths and I don't care... yeah, yeah, yeah~~  
  
_

_  
  
_

_~~Could you look me in the eye~~  
  
_

_~~And tell me that you're happy now, ohhh, ohhh~~  
  
_

_~~Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased,~~   
  
_

_~~Are you happy now?~~  
  
_

_~~Are you happy now?~~  
  
_

_  
  
_

_~~You took all there was to take,~~   
  
_

_~~And left me with an empty plate~~  
  
_

_~~And you don't care about it, yeah.~~  
  
_

_~~And I am givin' up this game~~  
  
_

_~~I'm leaving you with all the blame cause I don't care, yeah, yeah yeah,~~  
  
_

_  
  
_

_~~Could you look me in the eye?~~  
  
_

_~~And tell me that you're happy now, oohh oohhh~~  
  
_

_~~Would you tell it to my face or have I been erased,~~   
  
_

_~~Are you happy now? Ohhh, ohhhh~~  
  
_

_~~Are you happy now?~~  
  
_

_~~Are you happy now? yeah, yeah, yeah.~~  
  
_

_  
  
_

_~~Do you really have everything you want?~~  
  
_

_~~You could never give somethin' you ain't got~~  
  
_

_~~You can't run away from yourself~~  
  
_

_  
  
_

_~~Could you look me in the eyes?~~  
  
_

_~~And tell me that you're happy now, yeah, yeah~~  
  
_

_~~Come on, tell it to my face or have I been replaced,~~  
  
_

_~~Are you happy now? Ohhh, ohhhh~~  
  
_

_~~Are you happy now?~~  
  
_

_  
  
_

_~~Would you look me in the eye?~~  
  
_

_~~Could you look me in the eye?~~  
  
_

_~~I've had that all I can take~~  
  
_

_~~I'm not about to break~~  
  
_

_~~Cause I'm happy now, ohhh, ohhh~~  
  
_

_~~Are you happy now?~~ //_

[Sorry, that was _just_ on the radio. I couldn't resist. J It's Michelle Branch's "Are You Happy Now". I don't own it.]

"I _love_ that song," said a girl behind Jeri. She turned and was met by a girl her age with [Stepping outa the ordinary, are we?] bright orange eyes, and light gray hair that fell to her waist. She wore a baby-blue button-down shirt, with a blue denim skirt and vest, and black ankle-boots. Since she was sitting, Jeri wasn't sure how tall the girl was. The girl smiled to her. "Michelle is one of my favorite singers."

"Mine too," replied Jeri, returning the other girl's smile, "That song was on the radio this morning. It's the one that woke me up, so I can't get it out of my head."

"At least it's a good song," said the girl, "My little brother always gets those little Sesame Street songs stuck in my head."

Jeri laughed. "Yeah, I know what you mean. My brother sings _"Rubber Ducky"_ every time he goes to the bathroom."

"I used to love _that_ song, too," she laughed, "but then I realized I was a _little_ too old for that."

                                    "Yeah . . . . By the way, my name's Jeri. Jeri Katou." Jeri held out her hand.

                                    "My name's Madonna Chaikoshi. But everyone calls me Mary. Mary Chai." Mary shook Jeri's hand.

"'What's in a name?' but I gotta know why people would call you Mary, when your name is Madonna."

                                    "Mary and Madonna are the same names. Just with different ethnic backgrounds."

                                    "Oh. But Madonna sounds a bit **exotic**, why would you want people to call you Mary?"

Mary shrugged. "I've been called Mary since I was little. I think my dad was the only one who ever called me Madonna. I'd kinda prefer people call me Mary now."

                                    "Okay."

"Hey there, Oatmeal 'n' C.F.A.N.N.N [Can't Find A Nick Name Now]!" cried a voice that had just entered the room.

In walked five people. One of them was a boy; the other four were girls. The girl that had called to them was Zena, who had instantly run to that side of the class and seated herself next to Mary. Behind Zena, sat Karen, who'd entered soundlessly and took out a book, completely ignoring Zena. In front of Zena, sat Tasha, who had been talking to the other girl and boy in their little group. These two Jeri didn't recognize.

The other girl had black hair that fell just past her shoulders with dark-blue highlights, and navy colored eyes. She wore a pale orange, no-sleeve, turtleneck, with black pants, and a pair of black, high-heeled sandals. She was a little taller then Jeri, and reminded her of a cross between Henry and Rika. [That's what I was going for, if you didn't notice.]

The boy was very tall and well built. He had black hair and dark-blue/black eyes. [He's bruised, j/k, ha ha.] He wore a pair of (slightly loose) dark denim jeans, a gray long sleeve shirt, and a pair of black shoes.

"Who's C.F.A.N.N.N. today?" asked the boy, turning towards Zena.

"Her," said Zena, pointing towards Jeri, "I can't come up with a name yet. Oh." Zena turned to Jeri, "Jeri Katou, meet Jeni Li and Jace Carter."

"Nice to meet you, Jeri," said Jeni, "We've heard about you from Kai."

"Kai?" Jeri blinked, "Oh, you mean Takato's cousin?"

"Yeah," said Jace, "Too bad he decided to skip today. Oh well. He'll just have to face the consequences."

"But I thought Kai was on another island." said Karen.

"He moved, remember? Dax and him switched, 'cause they needed more room."  
  


"Kai's family needed more room? But they had the bigger house."

"Not _Kai's_ family. Dax has a baby brother now. _His_ family needs the room."

"Oh, yes, my poor Dax." Zena said to the ceiling, "Your new brother's coming hath separated us. Oh my poor, _poor_, boyfriend! I miss thee!"

"Zena, you're scaring us," said Karen, "Stop it."

"_You_ have a boyfriend?" asked Jeri.

"Yes. Is it so hard to believe that? We love each other, okay?" Zena said angrily. Like Jeri had just said that Dax actually hated her.

"I just didn't know that, alright? I'm sorry." Said Jeri, backing away slightly; she turned back to Mary. "Did she call you '_Oatmeal_'?"

Mary nodded. "That's my nickname."

"Oh."

At this moment an overweight, old man, approximately [38 :P] 902, I mean, 90-years-old, entered the room. He had a ring of white hair on his head, but he had tried to make it look like he _had_ hair by combing it all to the center of his head. [Take a moment to imagine that. 'Tis one bad comb-over, no?] He had a purple sweater, with black pants, black socks, and brown sandals. A set of very large, brown-rimmed, glasses covered his mud-brown eyes. He stood at the front and watched the class. He sniffed. Twice. And then turned and began writing on the chalkboard.

                                    It read: "Mr. Dranyam [Pronounced "Drain 'em" XD]

                                                Science I

                                                Pages 1-20 due tomorrow"

                                    //What?! He's giving us homework on the first day! This sucks. //

"Students," said Mr. Dranyam as he turned to face them, "I am Mr. Dranyam. You will refer to me as "Mr. Dranyam" or "sir". I am considered 'Harsh, but fair.' And I would like to keep it that way. You will be allowed two bathroom breaks per month. Assignments will not be accepted any later than assigned. If you fail to hand in the assignment, a zero will be put on your record. A 'strike' if you will. Three of these will result in an after-school detention with me. Ignoring this will result in an office after-school detention . . . . . . .[I'm sorry, but I don't really feel like reminding myself of _this_ part of school.] . . . . Do I make myself clear?"

                                    "Very" replied a large group of the class. Others just sat silently.

                                                                        ~*~*~*~*~*~

                                                _In a world where every where's a battlefield . . . _

_                                                Where some are friend . . . _

_                                                And some are foe . . ._

_                                                Enter those who have faced peril in other worlds . . ._

_                                                Yet they have no clue . . ._

_                                                No warning . . ._

_                                                No idea what they're going into . . . _

_                                                Welcome the Tamers . . ._

_                                                To the place where dreams are enforced . . ._

_                                                As well as nightmares . . ._

_                                                Welcome . . ._

_                                                To High School_ _. . ._

                                                ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**[Gala: Boo! Did tha' endin' scare ya? It was s'pposed ta.**

**Hawk: Yeah I'm shaking in my boots.**

**Dactyl: But . . . you're wearing sandals.**

**ALL: -_-'**

**Lilly: I found cookies! Millions of them! So here you go reviewers. *sends handfuls of cookies to everyone who reviewed***

**KC:A few comments to certain reviews:**

**Tomoyo Shioda: -_-' Someone dive bombs to protect Kazu, but not Kenta. When I had originally thought this story I had put every character (besides Rika, Ryo Takato and Jeri) with someone I made up. But now I'm kinda sticking OCs with OCs and stuff like that. So you can have your Kazu. Zena's got Dax anyway.**

**Akino Matoumiken: What lost you? Henry was looking for the rest of the gang. I originally didn't mention that, but I changed it 'cause a friend of mine didn't get it either.**

**Nearly Everyone Else (You're listed in the beginning): This story is gonna lose flavor very easily, but I'm gonna _try_ to make it interesting. I've got a few ideas to work with, so, bear with me. 'Kay? *gives puppy face* Pwease?**

**Alexia: We're gonna give ya a reference chapter so you can figure out who's got what when.**

**KC: That is, when _I_ figure out _who_'s got _what_ _when_.**

**Andy: Until then—**

**BW: PEACE!!! LOVE!!! PROSPERITY!!!**

**Andy: Actually I was going to say Re—**

**Nora: REVIEW! REVIEW! REVIEW!**

**Andy: -_- See what I have to work with? But, please, do. Review, I mean. Flames are welcome; Hawk _is_ a fire creaton you know. She'll just eat 'em.]**


End file.
